Old friends, new beginnings
It was another beautiful day in Yoshino, as Timothy was woken up to the familiar sound of water spraying on his window. He rubbed his eyes and thought, Why is she up so early? Timothy went to the window and opened it after the water had stopped. "Scorpia what is it? It's the weekend why are you up so early?" Timothy asked. Timothy is a young mage with red eyes, brown hair, and the ability to see all of time, and all of it's possibilities. "Well we need to celebrate! You were selected to be Yoshino's representative! Come on Timothy!" Scorpia replied. Scorpia is also a young mage, with long black hair and, in her own words, 'A body of a goddess'. She is a water manipulation mage in training. "Fine give me thirty minutes to shower and get ready, then we can go." Timothy said. Suddenly he found himself with a face full of water from Scorpia. "Hey! Stop that! You are soaking my room!" Timothy yelled. "Woops sorry bud" Scorpia replied with a mischievous smile. "You said you needed to shower. I decided to help." "I think I can handle that myself Scorpia. I'll be out soon." Timothy said slamming shut his window. He got ready for the day and went outside his front door. He took a moment to take in the day. Scorpia came up to him and grabbed his arm. "Let's go, slow poke! I need your help!" Scorpia said with a devilish look. "Oh no, whenever you need help is when you want me to help you pick up a date." Timothy groaned. Oh well, it's not like it isn't fun to help her. ''They ran to a nearby open air market within a park, grabbed some food, and sat at a bench. Timothy sighed. "Okay so shall we start looking for a date for you?" He asked. "No, not this time. I can take of that myself with these now." Scorpia said grabbing her chest for emphasis. Timothy turned red and looked away. Scorpia laughed as she was hoping for that reaction. "Sorry Timothy, I couldn't help myself. You are just too easy to tease." "Yeah... well it isn't funny." Timothy said defiantly as he took a bite of his breakfast. "Now what is it that you need help with?" "Well I want your opinion on something." Scorpia said silently. "Okay, shoot." Timothy responded through a mouth full of food. "I want to learn how to be a stronger mage. I want to be able to help people like you do... I am thinking of joining a guild. What do you think?" Scorpia asked nervously. Timothy sat still for a moment thinking. ''I didn't think she would ask this. Let's see what the future holds for this choice. "I can look for you Scorpia. Give me a moment." He sighs, and then says "Future Sight." Timothy's eyes glow as he looks forward in time in what looks like fast forward in his mind. Ah there it is. Timothy thinks as he stops looking forward in time and the present comes back into his view. He looks over at Scorpia and smiles. "What did you see?!" Scorpia said basically shaking like a puppy dog. "Well, as you know I can not see for certain an event like this, but if you try your best, and not get discouraged, you will be able to join a guild." Timothy told her. Scorpia squealed and jump hugged Timothy. "Gah!" He spat out as they both tumbled to the ground. They both laid there laughing like idiots and looking up at the clouds. "You know Timothy, even though I am older than you, you've always seemed so much older than you are. I miss the days where I was able to pull rank on you when we played in the yard." Scorpia said with a laugh. "Those were fun times, but why do I seem older to you? You still pull the age card on me!" Timothy said. "Well you always know what to do, and bail myself and others out of tight spots with ease. I've always counted on you to help me if I ever was in trouble." Scorpia said with nostalgia and sadness in her voice. "Well you know I will always be here for you. You are my older 'sister' Scorpia. We have to watch out for family." Timothy said, sitting up to get a drink. "That is why I want to go to a guild and get stronger. I want to return the favor and help others." Scorpia said as she sat up. "Maybe in a couple of years I can actually seem like the older sibling from training." "That will be a fun day." Timothy said. "Come on, let's head back. We have work to do still." Timothy stood up and helped Scorpia up to her feet. "I'll race you!" Scorpia said as she sprinted off. Timothy smiled as he ran behind her. After today, our world is going to change for the better... I hope. They both thought.